Michael jackson returns
Remember Michael Jackson Remember? We was always an odd person, but for some reason in 2009 he passed away, but then, in 2017 he came back, he was still how he was before, but kinda acted a little different, his voice was deeper for some reason, but his voice was just like demonic for some sort of reason, it was no the normal Michael Jackson voice, he started writing new music, but his album cover was disturbing, one of his albums was called, "fetus", His album was disturbing, one song was called "baby killer", and one was called "dreams of terror", and another song was called "bloody tears", these songs were distributing, the lyrics were filthy, the new, the all new Michael Jackson wasn't who he was before, something happened to him before, he came from the dead, was he dead all along?, what happened to him?, There's something wrong, I had a feeling that it was impossible to come back from the dead like that, the albums were very filthy, even that swearing in his lyrics, what fucked up person calls their album fetus, that's not the Michael Jackson we know, but something far far more sinister, it's disturbing, what's happened to him?, Every one was asking, even Paul McCartney which was one of Michael Jacksons friends was rude about him, he knew him best as a friend but when he looked at Michael, he knew instantly that he was different, every one was confused, some thought that wasn't even the real Michael Jackson, but I think they are right, but sometime after he started to be known again, there were incidents everywhere like mothers dead in bed with their stomachs open were a baby was, and kids found in bed half eaten, police say they happen during the night, the could never find who did it but only I knew who would have done this, Michael Jackson, ever since he was alive again those attacks began, but I'm not so sure but we need to find out, all of us but I'm afraid to find out the truth, same as everyone, so taking my chances I visit the neverland ranch myself, it's 7:00 pm, the time most people are asleep at but not me, I want to find out the truth, I peek through the kitchen to see, but nobody was there, I step back to have a better view of the house but all the windows were black, for about 15 seconds a bedroom light went on, but it was on the second floor, there was no way of going through the house but there were Rome vines on the side by the window, I climb up to see through the window, I see Michael getting dressed all fancy, why at this time of night to get dressed fancy in those clothes, wait I seen those clothes before, they were in his music video "Michael Jacksons ghosts", but why? I keep holding on to the vines and trying not to get caught but when he turns his to face the window I quickly get my face out of sight, but I se the lights go off from the bedroom, maybe he didn't see me, but I was wrong, when I peek back through the window my heart sank as he was staring at me with demonic eyes, the eyes had the shape of a cat but the white area in the eyes were pitch black, and his pupils were glowing blood red, he stared at me in what seemed like forever, but in a split second he roared at me with long sharp teeth, I fell to the ground now wasting time to run, I ran as fast as I could back to my house, running into my house locking everything and barricading my bedroom door, I hid under my bed with the lights out, I thought I was safe, I heard I laud bang, it sounded like my front door, sweating in fear I try to hold my breath thinking he could hear my breath, but he could smell my body heat, I freeze up hearing him bang at my door, I stay still for a bit, then the banging stopped, I stay under the bed for five more minutes, then I get up listening at my door if he was still here, I sigh in relief but then I feel a cold breath at my neck, then I realized, I forgot to lock my window, I slowly turn around to see a demonic creature, a tall creature, tall as the door, large horns with a large mouth with long sharp fangs and messy hair, I didn't know who it was until I recognized his clothing, it was the music videos clothing from Mj, I couldn't move but then his hand reached for my neck with those long claws, he lifted me up by my neck, then before I knew it I tossed me through my door smashing the door In two, as I panic I scream for help, I run down the stairs but when I look back up the stairs he was climbing the walls and he jumps at me pinning my down, my chest feels a sharp pain and my legs ache as I see he has his claws in my chest and his raptor like feet using their claws stabbing my legs, then with the other hand he raises it and his claws aimed at my head, as he laughs in a demonic voice about to strike at my head, I hear police sirens, he quickly gets his claws out of me and runs for the back door, I knew I locked it but I already knew his strength, I hear a large smash as he runs away, the police enter, most likely the neighbour heard me screaming and called the police, they quickly go through the house looking for him but they were too late, as the ambulance came for me they treated my cuts, I passed out from blood loss, I wake up in the hospital with bandages all over my chest and legs, I sigh in relief that I'm still alive, I look out the window seeing it was dark out, then I wonder, what day is it?, I look to my other side of the bed seeing a calendar on the wall, it was the 27th of May, I got attacked on the 25th, I guess I was asleep then I look back to the window, there he is, staring at me, when I blink the disappeared, I don't think I'll ever sleep again. The end Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Demins and Debbils Category:English Class Failure Category:That just raises more questions! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Read by DaveTheUseless